


so meet me at the wishing well, if my dreams are real, i can't tell.

by harrrrrryandlouis



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Paris - Freeform, Rimming, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrrrrryandlouis/pseuds/harrrrrryandlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Louis' hero, but not in a traditional way.<br/>And neither of them would change a single moment.<br/>(No actual rape, just mentions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	so meet me at the wishing well, if my dreams are real, i can't tell.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretly_a_savior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/gifts).



> Hi! Since reveals are up, my tumblrs are catnchar and harrrrrryandlouis, twitter is catnchar xx

Louis:

With flashing lights all around him, Louis didn't really notice when the boy he had been watched by all night made a move towards his drink. He didn't notice when his drink was just the slightest bit saltier. And he didn't notice all too much when he got a little sloppier in his movement, until some green-eyed, lanky boy came up and punched the guy Louis had been dancing with- he thought his name was Nick, but he wasn't exactly sure, he just heard it from a guy he assumed was a friend in passing- and had him escorted out of the club. The boy came back and kept him from drinking anything else besides water, flushing out the majority of the effects from the small amount of the drug he had ingested.

(if he had dribbled water onto his red shirt a few times, he wouldn't have anyone else know)

Once at least five glasses of water had been downed, Louis convinced the other to come on the floor and dance, probably for hours. They ended up talking a little while later, before going back on the dance floor for a little longer. He thought that he may have caught a mumble of a name, so he replied with an airy giggle and a, "I'm Louis. And thank youuuuuu, bye," followed by a wave, before he was taken back to the hotel by Niall and Liam. They got him into his room and asleep by 3:15 in the morning, leaving to go to their respective rooms

He woke up the next day around 2:00 pm with a massive headache and just the slightest of memories from the night before.

-

Harry:

Harry came into the club with Zayn around 10:45. They mingled with the few friends they saw from London, chatting over their drinks. That was before he saw the familiar figure of Nick Grimshaw, slipping his hand over a fit, blue-eyed boy's drink. He waited awhile because Zayn was pretty doubtful about what he had seen, before seeing one of the familiar faces of Nick's friends, and heading over. "Nick, what did you fucking do this time? You're a complete idiot," he gestured over the the brunet, who was looking pretty loopy. "Get out before I force you out."

"And why should I do that, little Hazzy?" Nick pouted at him, continuing, "We're having so much fun," he gestured to the boy sipping on his drink again.

"Because you're a druggie who drugs the boys he wants to take home instead of actually asking them, then convincing them to have sex with you so that you can get out without it being counted as rape." Harry waved Zayn over to start getting the bouncer, Paul, before punching Nick. "Maybe you should learn from your mistakes." Nick got escorted out, and Harry started helping the gorgeous boy with tanned skin recover from what amount of the drug he had ingested before letting himself be convinced to go dance. He told the boy his name and got a name in reply, "Louis," and it fit the curvy boy, so he smiled and waved back as his friends took him back to wherever they came from.

Later, he went home with Zayn and slept until past noon, then they packed up a few days later and headed back to London, where they came from.

-

The day after Louis got back from their vacation in Bradford, he went around campus and even in the city, putting up bright orange flyers that said, "We met in a Bradford gay club; you stopped some asshole from drugging my drink and we danced all night, I never got your number, or even your name. Contact me? -LT," he left one of his emails on the back, hoping for an eventual contact. No number because he thought of, you know, stalkers, or whatever.

-

"Why are you so intent on finding that guy? You said it yourself, you don't even know his name. Plus, you met over a break so what if he isn't even in London? We were in Bradford, which is a whole four hours away. And, if he does so happen to live in London, what're you going to say to him? Any ideas?" Niall asked quietly, rationally, doodling in the margins of his lecture notes as he spoke.

"Well for one, people usually just become bystanders and don't stop douchey guys, and he did. So, kudos to him. Second, he was nice. At a club. In your experience, when does that happen? Pretty much never, so I'm gonna go for it. Plus, I was just planning to wing it in the conversation department." Louis toggled the pen in his hand before writing some things down from the powerpoint.

-

A couple of days after he put up the bright orange pieces of paper, he was checking over the parts of his paper he had written so far. Every once in a while the tab he had his email open in chimed with several new messages. Most of them were from websites he had subscriptions to, another few from his professors which he marked for later as he glanced at subject lines, deeming them unimportant for the moment. But seeing as his inbox was relatively clean and cleared out, it was easy to notice the last new message.

Reply to your flyers  
from: hstyles@gmail.com  
Hi! I'm hoping this is the right address, and I'm the right person at that. But yeah, I think I'm the guy you were looking for in the flyer? And I'm positive that the L stood for Louis. I got an impression off you, and I'd like to follow the path it takes me on. Anyways, text me [here] if this is the right email.  
-Harry Styles  
Louis pulled out his phone and added the number to his contacts before texting him,

Hey, it's Louis. I've just gotten your email, and thanks for replying so quickly. I was expecting it in about 3 weeks, but that was quite fast. Anyways, maybe a picture for confirmation ? He added a winking emoji before sending, setting down his phone before preparing himself to continue working on his paper.

Quickly a reply flooded in, then a selfie in succession.  
hiii! I actually already had a number programmed that was apparently this one, but it had no name and i couldn't remember where it came from. Oops. Also, would you like to go out for lunch or something? I mean, you don't have to, but, for one thing, you're quite fit and I'd like to know you better.

Louis smile and typed,  
Why ? Text me a time and wherever, but for now I actually need to work on a paper.  
Of course, text me once you're done for the night.  
He had finished more than three-quarters of the paper by the time five hours had gone by, as well as the busywork Louis had been assigned.

-

After two weeks, they both ended up having time to go on a lunch date, driving to a small diner individually. Harry already was at a table, waiting for Louis as he looked down at his phone. Louis walked over and plopped down in opposite side of the booth, smiling as he explained why he was late, "Sorry, class ran a bit long, the professor had a powerpoint that was too long and he insisted on having us write everything down to the letter."

Louis slipped off his Burberry coat (which he saved up for for an eternity, now being slightly worn in and soooo cosy), along with his beanie and fingerless gloves.

"It's fine, I haven't been here too long. Plus, I have loud roommates so it was nice to have a bit of quiet," he motioned to the near-empty diner, most people sitting alone as they typed away on their laptops.

"Same here, but usually I'm in the library so it's a bit easier to study, though recently Niall, my roommate, has been off quite a bit with his new boyfriend, and I may be a bit loud with him," Louis paused as he looked through the menu, trying to find what he usually got. "If you know what you want we can go ahead and order, I'm ready." He set his menu down, crossing his legs up onto the booth seat.

"Actually, my roommate also just started dating a guy. Well, one of my roommates. Zayn has been insufferable. Well, he was before as well when he was pining, but now he's even worse," Harry giggled a bit, smiling over his menu.

"Oh my god, thats him. Niall kept mentioning him and now it's clicked," Louis laughed, his eyes crinkling. "That's a bit odd."

"Small world, I guess. And yeah, I come here once in a while, they actually know my usual." He tilted his head of curls, smiling at the other boy. Just a few minutes later, the waitress came over and took their order. Once gone, they started their conversation back up. "So what's your major, and how did you choose that?" Harry tilted his head slightly, hands folded and rested in his lap.

"Double major, actually. Drama and English. I love acting, have for quite a while, but then I found i had my own inspirations for plays, movies, musicals, anything really, so I decided to take a double," Louis explained, taking a sip of his tea when the drinks were brought over. "And what about you? Major and reason?"

"Psychology, with a minor in physical therapy. I always really liked helping people with problems, emotional or physical, so thats why. More so on the emotional side. Plus a bit of it is seeing how the brain works. It's so mysterious, yet elegant and unpredictable. It's hard to explain, but I love it," the way Harry talked was passionate, and Louis could tell it wasn't just chosen out of randomness.

"It sounds lovely," he smiled at the boy across from him, "Any hobbies, things you love to do?"

The date continued on, mostly filled with questions. Sometimes a silence would settle over them, though not awkward, just a pause in the conversation.

-

"So he's actually nice? Not a psycho?" Niall and he were just talking, a normal day after classes. Louis, himself, was studying while they talked. Niall was supposed to be, but he always put it off until he couldn't any longer. While he talked he was texting, most likely to be Zayn again.

"Quite kind, really," Louis paused to write a few words before waving his pen around as he spoke, "we just chatted about everyday things. Majors, where we grew up, that kind of thing. Nothing all that serious." He had an essay due as a part of his final, and he just had another paragraph or two to go until he was done. Then he had classes to study for, but that was majorly through with as he just had a grand total of three finals left.

"Well, now I owe Zayn a tenner," Niall put his phone down and turned to his laptop and typed on his study sheet, of which he had made a ton of copies to be able to study on. When it came down to it, Niall was on the better side of grades, even though he wasn't the guy you could peg as good at maths or serious in classes. He always got excited at parties and with friends, but he could focus in class.

"Actually, Ni, Harry has a roommate. His name is Zayn and he's an art major," Louis laughed, delving into writing his next paragraph. "Your boyfriend had intel. He knows Harry, very well in fact."

"Dammit. And Lou, he's not my boyfriend yet. it's only been three weeks, we haven't made it official yet," Niall groaned, still typing away. He checked his answers on the key he had made as well, then started on a fresh one. "I keep messing up on three of the questions, but they switch out every time."

"Then ask him, Ni. And I'll quiz you in a few minutes, I'm just about done and then I'm gonna go over it in a bit. Harry said he'd go over it as well, so," Louis kept typing speedily, his fingers aching after having gone over thousands of words hundreds of times to proofread himself. Even though he would have Harry and probably Liam correct anything later, he liked to get it as perfect as he noticeably could. He eventually got hand cramp, so he turned to quiz his roommate. "Okay, hand me the sheet. So help me God, you will get at least two of these down," Louis said.

-

Over the next several weeks, many dates followed and it got to the point where they were unofficially official. Much like Niall and Zayn, as neither of the two had even gone near the word 'boyfriend'. The two boys mostly went with just a few friends, sometimes in big groups, usually out for drinks after particularly long study periods. This time, though, they both had their last final on the same day, and took it as a cue to celebrate.

When Harry finally picked Louis up, he had dressed in a short sleeved black t-shirt that dipped past his collarbones, showing his multiple tattoos off. Louis also wore his black skinny jeans, along with his vans. He saw the text from Harry,  
I'm here, at the door to the complex. You almost ready?  
About to head down , give me a second  
Louis responded quickly, grabbing his wallet and taking the stairs two at a time. He hopped in the car with Harry and started chatting immediately.

Harry was majoring in Literature, which meant he had a lot of papers to write, as well as analyzing works from famous poets or authors. Louis, on the other hand, was a drama major and acted out characters on the daily during particulr classes, some of those characters being ones Harry could study. They helped each other that way, interpereting each other's characters, whetcher it be for acting or to break their characterizations down. The pair regularly met up for coffee after classes, to discuss character developement, then ended up at Harry's flat, watching movies on Netflix and making out.

Once at the club, Louis and Harry both headed in the direction of the bar before being stepped in front of. To Louis, the figure was vaguely familiar, though not obviously standing out from any point in time. "Well, well, well, if it isn't mister Harry Styles. Come to protect the little fairy again?" As the man talked, Louis pieced the voice and appearance together, stepping back minisculely and standing up straighter.

"Well maybe if you were actually not a douche, you wouldn't have to attempt to drug others in an attempt to get some," Louis sassed.

"Wasn't talking to you. I was talking to him," Nick rolled his eyes and pointed slightly to Harry, "Want to speak for yourself, Styles, or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

"Well if you insist, although what I have to say isn't all that kind. But really, Nick? You're still keeping this shit up? Even after you got caught? There have been several times I've caught you in time. And last time, I reported it to the police. You're just a douche who can't give in to being the guy I used to know. All because you were afraid to come out for years. So, Grimshaw, I have nothing else to say to you, except that you have been warned."

Louis raised his eyebrows in surprise at Harry's uncharacteristic outburst, then turned away from Nick quickly and spoke, "How about we leave the jerk behind and celebrate like we had planned?" He smiled, leading Harry to the bar. "I'm guessing you know him from somewhere other than uni?" Louis started the round of questions once they were seated on stools together, waiting to order their drinks.

"Yeah, we actually were neighbors growing up. Best friends for a long time, until I came out and he started bullying me, along with a few others at my school. I didn't really care, until I found him with another guy, doing what he claimed to me was 'experimenting'. Then he came out and he started luring guys in, and once we started college he went downhill fast and started to try and drug them. So, yeah, we have quite a long history." Harry explained broadly, stirring the straw in his fruity drink with some name Louis couldn't pronounce.

"Wow. Didn't think he could be much more of an idiot but, surprise surprise, he is a total, complete, twat." Louis rolled his eyes, heavy sarcasm in his usually light voice. "I hate those kind of people. The ones that think they can do whatever they like because they had the slightest bit of power in school. If they were bullies or whatever. Pisses me off," Louis bit at his lip, turned towards the other boy as he talked.

"Yeah. But how about we discuss something lighter? Like what you're doing over winter break? Maybe we could meet up?" He smiled, tapping his fingers against each other.

"Of course we can. And Skype. We'll work out the details later, but I'm not going weeks without seeing you.I haven't completely planned anything yet though, so it may vary a little bit," Louis scooted off his stool and leaned up to kiss the man in front of him. They ended up like that for what felt like no time at all, but was, in reality, quite a while. As another song started out, Louis pulled Harry onto the dance floor gracelessly. "Come on," he winked, pulling Harry into the dancing crowd.  
'My mind is telling me no  
But my body  
My body's telling me yes, baby  
I don't wanna hurt nobody  
But there is something that I must confess  
To you' Around them, strangers were dancing against each other back-to-front, without a connection to the other, besides the sexual attraction. Then there were the couples there for a night out, an obvious difference made in the way they touched each other. Louis and Harry danced, Louis' back pressing to Harry's chest.  
'I don't see nothing wrong, With a little bump 'n grind  
I don't see nothing wrong, I don't see nothing wrong  
With a little bump 'n grind, I don't see nothing wrong'  
During the song, the two boys dances against each other and eventually, after other songs ended, a few shots, and kisses that got progressively heated, they rushed out to Harry's car, pausing repeatedly to kiss before getting in the car.

Since Louis' flat was closer (according to Google Maps), they headed in that direction and Harry kept a hand on Louis' thigh, both of them sitting up tensely. Once they got there, they got out of the car in near perfect symmetry, grabbing hands and walking briskly to the stairwell, continuing to run up the 4 flights of stairs. Louis fumbled getting his keys out and trying to get it in the lock, getting distracted by Harry kissing his neck a bit impatiently. Eventually he twisted it just right and it opened, allowing the pair to rush in and slam the door, locking it quickly.

Throughout the night, mixes of laughter and eventually soft moans sounded through the walls of the apartment, for which Niall was not home for, having their routine down flat. In the early hours of the day (meaning 10:18), eyes as green as clovers watched the person- or angel as he likes to call him in his thoughts- next to him, waiting for a signal the boy next to him had awoken. Breathing picking up, a flutter of the eyelids, maybe even a sweetly, contentedly spoken, "Good morning." It was like waiting to see a glimmer of the sea in the summer, impatient for the beauty of it to be revealed. Harry stroked through Louis' feathery hair, the gel he had put in the night before long gone. Any miniscule remains of it were brushed away by Harry's fingers. After perhaps an hour or so more of being alone with his thoughts, he felt fingertips moving on his hip, a hum, or more of a groan, at the light, and then a flash of blue eyes, crinkling at the edges with happiness. "Good morning, my love. How long have you been awake?" Louis yawned out, a sleepy smile commandeering his lips.

"Not long, I don't think. Just been thinking, anyways. Plus it was already light outside, so I couldn't go back to sleep." Harry shrugged, brushing back stray pieces of Louis' fringe with a barely-there touch. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles, please," had become Louis' usual reply, and it was no different today. "I'll make tea and cut up some fruit," he finished, smiling and rolling out of the bed and standing on the cold, wooden floors slowly. "Come on, love. We can plan out break and then go out looking for the girls' Christmas gifts together," Louis said. He grasped Harry's hand gently, walking down the hall together, still in their sleepy states.

As Harry set up the mixer and waffle maker, Louis got out the ingredients he knew by heart, then getting out strawberries and blueberries, as well as a banana, to chop up.

Louis got out two small, glass bowls and two ceramic plates, then chopped the banana in half, then smaller pieces and continueing that with the strawberries. Once done, he brought the plates over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist, laying his head against his back as they waited the five minutes it took for the waffles to cook. They stood in comfortable silence, humming together in an unspecified song.

They sat together, slowly eating without any chatter around them. Once they were done, Harry set the dishes in the washer, setting them to clean. "Want to just put it in our phones or write it down first?" Harry asked.

"Let's write it down first to make sure we get it right, I guess," Louis tilted his head slightly, "I'll get pens and a pad of paper while you finish up." He headed off to the living room, pulling out one of the drawers in the coffee table and pulling out a yellow sketchpad as well as two pens he knew to be working. Once he came back, both tea cups were refilled with freshly-boiled water and tea bags sitting in them to steep. "Thanks, love. Need the caffeine this morning," he said gently, sitting back down and putting the legal pad between them before crossing his legs up onto the stool indian-style.

"I know we'll constantly be texting, but how about skype every few nights? I leave for Holmes Chapel on the 16th, and then, I will be back in London on the 29th. We could exchange presents the day I get back, maybe? Or we could do it before," Harry said, biting his lip as he looked at the calendar on his phone. "Anything's fine. Thought I might go to Liam's for New Years, he's holding a party or something, and if you don't already have plans, I was thinking you could come as well. It's an open invite to mostly anyone, so you might tell Niall and Zayn if you like. Though I hope you'd be my date, in an unofficial way, not them." He smiled as he spoke the last bit, kissing Louis' cheek with lips softened from the lip balm, leaving a small trace of the spearmint flavour.

"I won't be back until after you. We could do the 30th for presents, if that's alright. I get back that day, and leave on the 16th, two days from now. I'm already packed clothing-wise, just gotta get the girls' presents, I've already finished up the others'," Louis smiled softly, jotting it down on the pad of paper, "And we could skype every other night, and on Christmas day. Of course I'll come to the party, love. I'll probably just mention it in passing to them, nothing huge. Come if they like, that kind of thing." He shrugged.

"Sounds good. I'll plug it in, just a mo'," Harry typed as he spoke, putting it on his calendar and then sharing it with Louis so he could apply it to his calendar app. "There, should be all set up. Did you want to go ahead and get ready to shop, or laze around for a bit?"

"Let's go ahead and do it before everyone else storms in as well, then we can come back and order in, watch a few of the Harry Potter movies. In their celebration of Christmas," Louis said. "And Niall is gonna leave for Ireland tomorrow, so he might tag along for a little bit. I'll text him about the party, just give me a sec." Louis picked his phone back up, opening his conversation in Messages with Niall. Quickly, he typed, hey Ni, so Liam is holding a New Year's party and invited Haz , told us we could invite anyone we liked . I'm gonna tell Zayn as well , let me know if you plan to come . I'll get the time to you in a little bit . x he then shut off his phone and hopped off the stool, heading to their room again. Harry finished his tea and then followed, heading to the shower. A reply came from Niall just a few minutes later, Alright, sounds good. I'll tell Z. We were planning something small, but we haven't seen Li in quite awhile. I'll let ya know if he's comin.

"Pick out my clothes, babes?" Harry kissed Louis' neck gently as he put his hands on his waist. "I'm gonna shower, but I'll be quick," he said, kissing his neck again and going to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. While he was gone, Louis got them both out a pair of black skinny jeans, laying Harry's on the bed along with the sheer, motorcycle-covered shirt he had bought recently. For himself, he got out a grey Marvel tee. Once he had gotten dressed, he pulled on his black vans and put out Harry's black ankle-high boots. Harry took fairly long showers, so Louis sat on the bed and watched a rerun of Top Gear. He played with his hair, eventually satisfied with how the fringe fell, as he wasn't going to style it up today. They left within another half hour, Louis in the driver's spot of the car.

Essentially done with their shopping, except for one present that was to be shipped over to the flat, the pair headed home just past 4:00, early enough to beat out traffic. Harry rarely drove, but during the holidays his driving "skills" became useful, and in some circumstances, necessary for the aggressive drivers on the road. Although not in line with his usual behavior, Harry was the one of the two to drive in a way that could be viewed as reckless. "Time for wrapping!" Louis checked through the gifts, most of which could be wrapped, and the rest would easily fit in bags.

"So you mean it's time for me to wrap and you to stick bows on me and make tea," Harry laughed softly, knowing quite well from what Louis' mother had told him that Louis would be no help in the presentation of the gifts. He pulled into the parking lot of the apartments. They grabbed as many bags as they could before heading up the five flights of stairs they needed to go up to get to their place. Once setting those down, Louis went back and grabbed the wrapping paper and the few gift bags they'd bought. He locked up the SUV and headed back up. Once inside, the two boys cuddled while watching Grey's Anatomy on Netflix.

Around 9:00, they moved pillows and blankets on the floor for comfort, gathering the wrappable presents with scissors, tape, and wrapping paper. The season eventually finished while they worked, and five cups of tea later, three more episodes of Grey's, and one trashbag full of Louis' botched wrapping attempts. Harry had eventually made him do all the gift bags instead, not that he was much better at that task.

(And if Harry went to sleep for all of three hours on top of Louis, oblivious to the whispered, "I love you's," then no one had to know, not even a mouse.)

-

The day Louis left, there was quite a lot of frantic packing, double checking his gift list to make sure he had it all, Harry constantly reassuring him that he had everything. Louis eventually finished packing a suitcase for himself, then quickly pulling out things for Harry to fold into his own when he headed for Cheshire. They ended up heading out nearly the same time, 1:00. Louis kissed Harry yet again, leaning up on his toes with one hand on his shoulder, before hopping in his car and waving goodbye to his boyfriend for the planned two weeks.

Before really beginning his three hour drive, Louis stopped through a little bakery that knew his tea order, adding in two blueberry scones to his bag. It only took a few minutes for the fresh batch to come out with his tea, allowing him to rummage through his car's compartment for the car charger he needed. Once he found and plugged the cord in several minutes later, he went back inside, picked up his purchases, and said goodbye to the friendly workers before finally heading towards Doncaster. He got there very nearly an hour past noon, coming in with already pink cheeks and one hand reluctantly reached out of the brown jacket he had donned (his favourite one that has fleece on the collar) to roll his overly-large suitcase beside him. His knock was answered momentarily, hardly allowed to take two steps inside without being hugged by his mum. "Hi, mum. Where are the girls?" Even having been away for quite awhile, Louis could tell when his sisters weren't home, due to the unusual peace and quiet, the exception being the Ernie and Dorie.

"Oh, Lottie is out with friends, Fizz is at a birthday party where she'll spend the night, and the twins are spending the night with a few friends as well. But I've just put the kettle on, and dinner is in the oven. I'll let you unpack, your bed is already made up, and your room is clean, love." Johannah smiled softly, taking hold of her son's bags and setting them upstairs while he got his suitcase and a few of the gift bags.

(and if Louis teared up a bit that his bed was made and his room smelled like home, no one had to know)

After about half an hour, he had his suitcase unpacked and all of the gifts upstairs. He came down smiling, as although he loved London, he also missed his family. "Thank you, mum," Louis kissed her cheek, taking his plate and putting on the fresh meal. Whenever he was at uni, he mostly ate fast food so he was happy with the home-cooked meal.

He eventually went back to his room for the night and logged into Skype on his laptop, waiting so it would be open for their session later. He got onto his Netflix and selected Doctor Who from his list, ready to marathon it. Usually he would be downstairs with the girls, starting on their traditional Harry Potter movie marathon. Since he had gotten home a few days later than usual, they would start tomorrow. For the time being, though, he would curl up under his black duvet from Pottery Barn and contentedly watch Netflix.

About three episodes later, his Skype tab dinged and he paused Doctor who, moving to call Harry. "Hi, Haz. How was the drive over?"

"It was okay, babe. Long, if anything. But I've unpacked all my things so I'm good. Helped mum make dinner while Gems sat around and did what she always calls 'supervising,' which means that she tells us what we should bake for dessert while she watches and eats the ingredients," Harry laughed softly and smiled, nodding happily. "Wow, Lou, your room is actually clean for once, going off the revealed wood by the bed."

"Oh, hush, My flat is clean. Sometimes. Rarely. Okay maybe not in London but at home I keep it clean. There's even a scentsy," Louis pouted, holding up the little ceramic warmer. "Oh shit, owwwwww," he quickly set it down as it started to heat through his hand, shaking it and smiling cheekily at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed softly, smiling at Louis. "I've told you a million times not to pick up the ones we have back in London, Lou. I swear, someday you're going to actually burn yourself."

"Sorry Haz," Louis said, blowing a kiss at him. "How's Gems? Bringing home someone this year, keeping the tradition up?"

"Not yet, but mum's in a state since I didn't bring you for her to meet, so I don't think that'll come for a few days," Harry said.

"Well your birthday is a little under two months away now, I could come then. If you don't mind. I don't have to come, I mean, I just thought-"

"Lou, Lou, I'd love for you to come. It's okay, love," he laughed, cutting Louis off before he could panic. "Though it'll be more around that weekend, not the day of. And Louis William Tomlinson, do not buy me a gift," he pointed into the camera, trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"I will make no promises about presents, Harold. You know that I spoil the girls every chance I get. I'm getting you at least two. Don't make that face, babe, there are no negotiations in presents," Louis giggled. "Okay, I really want to talk but I'm about to pass out I'm so tired, so I'm gonna go ahead and Say 'night." His eyes crinkled as he smiled and he blinked slowly, yawning for a bit.

"Okay Lou, goodnight. talk to you tomorrow," Harry nodded, speaking again, "Bye." he hung up a minute or so later, and they both went to sleep.

-

A few days and many pages of texts, skype chats, and facetiming later, it was Christmas Eve. Louis was woken up by all of his family in his bedroom, Daisy and Phoebe holding either side of a small plate that had a marble cupcake on it with strawberry frosting. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Loubear, happy birthday to you!" They sang to him, the twins giggling as they handed him the homemade cupcake.

"Thank you guys," Louis smiled and his eyes crinkled, wiping them before taking the cupcake. "Did you girls help mummy with the cupcakes?" he smiled at his sisters, knowing Lottie had been practicing on Fizzy and Mum for the most part, not cooking.

"We did!" the twins said in chorus. The group left a few minutes later and Louis pulled out his phone to Facetime Harry, waiting for him to pick up, and he did so fairly quickly.

"Hi, babe!" Harry grinned, his eyes lit up but still sleepy. "Happy birthday, Lou!" he said. Harry had obviously just woken up, his long hair tangled from rolling around in his sleep.

"Morning, lovie. Thank you," he smiled back at him before continuing, "Did I wake you up, Haz? You look a bit rumpled."

"Nah, Gems just woke me up by jumping on the bed. Apparently being the older sibling by 3 years does not mean that you can't wake your brother up, rather abruptly," He grimaced a bit, rolling his eyes. "But we're going out for brunch in a little bit, so I wanted to go ahead and tell you happy birthday! Still on for Skype tonight, babes?"

"Yeah, of course. I'm about to go down and have waffles and tea, I'll text you in a little bit. I'll see you in a few days as well, Hazza."

They chatted for a few more minutes before hanging up, Louis heading downstairs to the kitchen, leaving his cupcake upstairs for later. He sat on a stool at the end of the little bar, smiling sleepily. The girls were already munching on their waffles. "I'll take the girls out sledding today, Mum, then we'll come back and watch a few movies, make cookies," Louis suggested, the twins perking up quite a bit and the older two nodding along. "Though maybe not take the twins, they'd get a bit too cold."

"That'd be lovely. I'll have cocoa and cookies done when you guys get back, then we'll do presents. Finish your waffles and get ready, Boobear," Jo nodded lightly.

-

"Wake up, wake up, waaaake uppppp!" the twins yelled in unison as the jumped on Louis' bed, Lottie and Fizzy standing in the doorway and looking like the same treatment had been given to them as a wakeup call. He slowly got up, wiping away the sleep from his eyes.

-

Two days after Christmas, they ended up making cookies again, Louis 'helping' by eating ingredients and then the batter.They went through Frosty, Rudolph, and the first Harry Potter before the twins went to bed, the other two following a little later. "I'm gonna go up, Mum, I'll see you in the morning, love you." He kissed his mum's cheek and then headed upstairs, immediately getting on Skype and texting Harry to do the same.  
Lou, give me a few minutes, be on soon. xx  
Alright, text me when you're ready

About an hour later, another text came in from Harry,  
Ready, babes.  
When he answered the Skype call, it was obviously on the app. "Haz, why are you outside?" Louis asked.

"Answer your door."

Louis walked downstairs slowly, staying on Skype. "Whyyyyy?" he swung open the wooden door after turning off the alarm and unlocking it. Immediately he squeaked a bit and jumped to wrap his arms around Harry's neck. "Harry! Why are you here? You're supposed to be in Cheshire for another two days, and me here for another three."

"Wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but I also wanted to be with my family for Christmas, so here I am two days later," he smiled and kissed Louis' cheek before setting him down. "And i come bearing gifts!" he set down gift bags just inside the doorway. "Can I come in or should I freeze to death out here?" he joked.

"Yeah, of course, come on," Louis stepped to the side and they went upstairs after Louis locked back up quietly, everyone else in the house asleep or about to be. "Let's go to the kitch and make tea, we can do the full tour tomorrow morning." He led his boyfriend to the kitchen and put on the kettle, going over and softly kissing him while they waited for the water to boil. In a few minutes, they broke apart and Louis poured them each a cuppa and preparing them before leading Harry upstairs. "Missed you, babe," Louis plopped onto his rumpled bed, easily keeping from spilling his tea as he had done it several times. "How was the drive, long? Are you staying until we go back to London or are you going back tomorrow?"

"It was alright, no longer than normal. No traffic, so that was good. And I'm staying until you leave for London," he explained

"Oh, alright, sounds good. Mum has been begging me to bring you over since I told her, and so I'm sure she'll be happy to have you stay," Louis said.

"Good, now open your presents." Harry shoves the bag and box at Louis, smiling. "Now, mind you, these are just birthday and not Christmas. I like to give presents, so I may have overdone it."

"Well good thing i got you and everyone else about a million as well," Louis smirked, ripping open the wrapping.

-

"Okay, mum, bye, we have to go, like, now," Louis said for the tenth time, the twins already busying themselves with new toys (Including one of those big makeup kits every little girl wants for each, from Louis as his main gift), their things packed up and Harry hugging Johanna one more time. "Love you, mum! Call you soon!"

"Bye, Johanna!" after much insisting, Harry had finally been coaxed into calling her by her first name. 

The boys got in separate cars and headed the same way, not getting separated too much along the way. Once in awhile, they would make faces at each other at a stoplight or as they passed each other. A few hours later, they got home mere minutes apart and immediately tooth just the bare minimum in, climbing into the king-sized bed and cuddling up. "'M tired, Hazza. I hate driving," he groaned, curling up into the the taller boy. 

"Go to sleep, love. Gonna take a nap, too," Harry whispered and wrapped his arms around Louis, the pair falling asleep like that.

-

"Come on, babe! We have to go, like, now! They party's been on for an hour, Liam's been texting me a ton!"

"Okay, okay, coming, coming," Louis hopped over to Harry as he pulled on his Vans, grinning and grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

They walked to Liam's house, Niall and Zayn already there and sitting on a couch, chatting with a fairly large group. they got their drinks, and played the occasional cheesy party game. When they noticed the time was closing in on midnight, the turned on the TV to watch the ball drop. Every couple paired up, some giggling a little bit. Harry and Louis kissed when the countdown ended, and stayed a few more hours. 

They left and got home, giggling and drunk. They kissed for awhile, quickly turning more heated. "Babe, come on, let's go up." Harry pulled Louis off his lap and up the stairs quickly, smirking to himself as Louis easily followed. They got on the bed and Harry trailed his lips down his neck, pausing every once in a while to leave a mark, humming again the soft, heated skin. 

"Turn over," Harry kissed him on the lips a bit more before letting him up to flip over, putting a pillow under his hips after he got settled.

Louis heard rustling as he got comfortable, followed by a small thunk onto the bed. "Shit- Harry," he gasped out suddenly, biting his lip and burying his face in one of the many pillows laying on their bed. Harry licked another long strip along his hole, then doing it twice more.

Pointing his tongue a bit, Harry licked into Louis' hole as far as would be allowed at first, his lips getting wet with his own spit quickly.

"'Arry," Louis moaned out, his accent becoming a bit thicker whenever he got turned on. Small mewls of pleasure followed quickly as Harry curled his tongue up. Louis heard a little click of a lube bottle (peach flavored and scented), then felt Harry circling a finger next to his tongue. "Mmh," Louis moved his hips back instinctively, eyes clenched shut. 

After opening him up with his tongue a bit more, the green-eyed boy put his finger in as well and moved it in and out slowly. "Haz, hurry up and fuck me."

"Alright, alright," Harry moved up from Louis and helped him turn over, bumping their heads in the process and giggling a bit. "You'd think we'd stop butting heads so often," Louis smiled, moving the pillow out from under his hips and throwing it to some random corner in the messy room. 

"Would you please fuck me now?" Louis pouted up at Harry, pulling him down for more kissed. Harry laughed a bit and opened the foil package, rolling the condom on and lubing himself up as quickly as he could. (And extremely clumsily, with no elegance whatsoever.)

He pushed in slowly, letting Louis adjust. Some nights were on the faster side, which also meant a little more rough, Tonight, like most nights, though, was slower and more loving, passionate even. That had only started later in the relationship, but now all their friends made a bit of fun with them about how protective they were to each other.. Once fully Harry was fully inside of him, they kissed on the more heated side for a few minutes until Louis gave a little nod to Harry. His pace was more deep than fast, neither of the boys in a rush. "Shit, Lou," Harry gasped out, more breath than actual word.

Small, continuous moans were coaxed out of Louis, pulling Harry down and kissing him softly. "Hazza, close," he bit his lip softly, his hair tossed messily across his forehead, more messy than his more styled fringe from earlier. 

"Come on, babes," Harry's pace started to differ, both of the boys close.

Hardly two minutes later, Louis came loudly, not minding the neighbors probable sleep. Harry followed suit, getting up a few minutes later and cleaning them both off. "Sleep or snack, Lou?"

"Sleep. Too tired to eat," Louis responded, pulling Harry down back into the bed and cuddling him as he fell asleep. "Night, Hazza."

"Goodnight, Lou."

-

Just over a month later, Louis was headed over back to Holmes Chapel with Harry to meet his mum. They would celebrate Harry's birthday a few days early, then head back for a smallish party that really only included Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Ed (whom Liam had finally asked out after being forced over next to him by Louis. He'd been pining after the ginger boy in maths class, then he showed at the New Year's party, playing his guitar. Louis initiated a cliché game of spin the bottle, setting Liam and Ed at opposite ends. Long story short, they were now dating). 

Harry turned off the car and walked to the door, a smile on his face. He knocked and the door opened just a few moments later, Anne grinning at him, "Harry, love!" 

"Hi, mum, sorry we've got in so late, Lou had a class at noon." Harry hugged his mum as they talked

"Oh its no problem love. But I believe I'm owed an actual introduction," Anne turned to Louis, arms open. "Hello, Louis!" 

Louis stepped forward a bit tentaively, wrapping his arms around her. "Hullo, Mrs. Cox."

"Oh, call me Anne. Come in, boys. Kettle's already on, Gems just got in."

The boys went in, holding their bags and setting them by the stairs. They unpacked a bit and went to the kitchen, their teas already done. "I assume Harry here told you my tea order," Louis laughed a bit, bumping the taller boy.

"I've heard quite a bit about you, not just the tea. Although he mentioned you were quite adamant about tea type," she smiled, nodding a little. "Yorkshire, bit of cream, no sugar," she ticked out.

"I feel proud. Except for the fact that Harry here takes four sugars and cream," Louis smirked.

"Heyyyyy, I like sweet things. I worked in a bakery, practically lived on icing for a year in uni," Harry pouted, sticking his tongue out. "No mocking me before my birthday." 

"Fine, no more. Promise," Louis kissed Harry's cheek, giggling lightly. "'S there anything to warm up?" 

"Yeah, lotsa leftovers. Homeade macaroni, leftover takeout, cereal," Anne nodded, smiling at the two boys interaction. 

"I'm gonna go wash up, I'll be back down in a mo'," Harry made to leave the kitchen before being hugged out of the blue by Gemma.

"Little brother! I've missed you!" the blonde grinned. "Get back quickly, I haven't talked to you since New Years!" Harry headed upstairs to the loo, leaving Lou alone with the two women.

"Hi, I'm Louis, obviously. And you're Gemma, right?" Louis cocked his head.

"Yeah, apparently little brother speaks about me. Wow. Hasn't done that with a boy since before 6th year." She raised her eyebrow, a bit impressed.

"I assume the hair color is new, last I heard it was still a silvery purple."

"Dyed it back a bit recently, wanted some normalcy. Now tell me, since you wouldn't even tell mum over the phone, what's Harry's gift? We don't much like surprises, at least not unless it's our own birthdays."

"Paris. Saved up a bit of money, we haven't really been on a proper romancey date, thought we might as well start on our one-year. Got reservations in a nice hotel, can't pronounce the name meself. We're staying five days, six nights. No proposals yet, though, don't worry. Trip's in March."

"Ah, you guys officially met just after spring break, right. Paris, though, rather expensive."

"Yeah, but I had some savings and I was planning to go next summer, since the Christmas before we met. Figured i could alter the trip a bit. Hey Hazza."

"Oh, and if you hurt my brother, physically or emotionally, I will find you. Know it," she whispered out quickly, raising her eyebrows. "Harry!" She hugged her brother, smiling. "How is the little bro?"

"Still taller and heavier than you, Gems. Not very little." Harry reminded, a contrasting smile on his face. "Anyways, all good. So's Lou."

There were pleasantries, before they made their way to the couches, sparse chatter over the nightly-played Doctor Who. Harry had Louis cuddled to his side on one of the couches, Gemma and Anne on the other, Gemma half asleep from her own drive. "I'm goin' to bed, so tired." She mumbled out before heading up the stairs slowly, her eyes droopy. 

"I think we'll follow suit before I have to carry Lou up. Goodnight, mum." He blew Anne a kiss before rousing Louis from the half-sleep he was in, leading him up the stairs. "Let's get you ready," Harry spoke softly, helping Louis change into one of Harry's t-shirts, then stripping down to his pants and slipping them both under the fluffy covers. "Sleep well, Lou."

A soft, "Mmmh," is all he got out of him, before they both slipped into sleep.

-

The day before Harry's actual birthday, and the day they would go back to London, they were doing presents. 

They were currently going out to eat, before dinner and cake at home. Harry had chosen to just eat at Nando's, since they would have a nicer meal that night. He grabbed his keys and hopped in the car with Lou, letting the blue-eyed boy drive there. 

"Can I have a hiiiiint?" Harry asked.

"You'll find out tonight, Hazza. Let ypurself be surprised for once." Louis kissed his cheek at a redlight, driving with a smile on his face the rest of the way. 

-

That night, after they had the macaroni and roast, they sat at the couches, Louis leaning on Harry and Anne filming, Gemma still bringing down a few gifts. 

He opened the few quickly. From his mum he got a new journal/sketchbook, as well as a new Burberry scarf (simply because the one he'd bought himself was fairly old, and getting a bit worn down.) Gemma gave him a few of the records he'd been wanting, rolling her eyes when he got excited. "My brother is a hipster, please get him out Louis." 

"I tried, Gemma. I swear. Too far in." Louis laughed, pulling his own gift up to Harry. "Now, you can open it Hazza." He grinned, the deceivingly large box confusing him a bit.

"Literally nothing i wanted could be this big." Harry raised his eyebrows, pulling off the wrapping paper. He got a knife to rip open the packing tape, biting his lip. He had to dig throught the packing for a bit, before and excited squeal and a suffocating hug were given in the direction of Louis. "Oh my god, Lou!" 

"I'd been planning to go for quite awhile, figured I'd take my boyfriend with me to Paris."

"You're the best, Lou! Oh my god!" 

Just a bit later and many pictures, Anne sent them off back to London, getting in past midnight.

-

 

They flew in early that morning, just so they could go around and look before actually planning things out.

When they got to the hotel, they checked in easily before going up and changing into fresh clothes. 

They went back down and got a map, Harry looking excited. "Where are we going first?" 

"I got us a little reservation at a small café for dinner, but we're free until then. We can just look around." Louis said.

"Let's just look at the little shops, we have a few days so we don't have to actually look."

"Alright, let's go love. The reservations are in the same area as most of the shops, c'mon."

-

They went to the restaurant, being sat down rather quickly seeing as they had reservations.

Louis ordered seafood alfredo, both of the boys giggling over their menus. Harry ordered a filet minon. 

When the waitress came, Louis ordered them both wine, taking the expensive suggestions from the waitress to match their foods. 

They both got a bit fuzzy, the soft chatter washing over them. "No idea how it's been a year since we actually met. We didn't really see each other much over the summer afterwards."

"I know. Went really quick." Harry nodded, looking a bit sleepy. Their créme brulee came within a few minutes, both of the boys eating some of the fruit that came with it and then the actual dessert, both getting extremely sleepy after it was gone. 

They decided to head back, kissing each other occasionally as they held hands and practically stuck to each other's sides.

After they were back in the nice room and in bed (the duvet, soooooooooo soft.), with Harry just about asleep, Louis was the first to whisper the words that were so overused by other people, "I love you, Haz. 'Night" with an unexpected reply of "I love you too, Lou." Harry mumbled out, just before falling into sleep and the dreams it came with.


End file.
